


Tora's Got A Big...

by TheCurvedWritingDesk



Category: Midnight Poppy Land (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Naughty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:34:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24133660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCurvedWritingDesk/pseuds/TheCurvedWritingDesk
Summary: Quincey drags the gang to karaoke. Tora gets to experience a whole other side of Poppy.
Relationships: Tora/Poppy
Comments: 28
Kudos: 158





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> As always, characters and original work belong to the very talented Lilydusk!
> 
> Please drop me a comment below, your thoughts are quickly becoming my favourite part of the writing process. Let me know if you have a favourite scene, 'cause honestly, I can't pick one myself :P 
> 
> ***I strongly suggest listening to the following playlist while reading: *****
> 
> Working Bitch – Ashnikko  
> Bad Guy – Billie Eilish  
> Ruin My Life (Cover) – Justin Shoemak  
> Ego - Beyoncé

Tora lit another cigarette, relaxing further into his seat. Erdene sat across from him, prattling on to Poppy about some work nonsense he didn’t care about. Her violet ponytail swinging with animation every time she opened her mouth. Feeling pressure on the side of his thigh he looked down, grabbing Jacob’s knee with one hand before giving it a disgusted shove. The small man slumped away from him in his drunken stupor. 

“IIIII’m WORKING bitch! Ain’t got no time for dick!” Quincey sang into the microphone he loosely gripped as he danced across the room to the girls. Tora raised his eyes skyward, pleading with himself for patience. He desperately wished he could block out the electronic beat that filled the too small room. “Too tired to entertain little boys, I'm the boss of my business I shouldn't voice and” Quincey rapped, bending over in front of the girls, swaying his bottom in Tora’s direction. “One strike two, I'm self-employed, Swear my blue vibrator brings me more joy, If you wanna play second fiddle to my job, Wanna be side-dick in a one-stop-shop, Let me know!” Quincey whipped around suddenly, tossing a wink Tora’s way, now singing to him, giving the girls a good view of his rear, “Let me know. 'Cause I do well for myself, Nothing you do is extraordinary, Taxing on my mental health, And my last boyfriend was cautionary.” Quincey cooed into the microphone, throwing his free hand into the air, finger pointed to the ceiling, before plopping down between the girls, shoving the microphone under each of their mouths in turn, encouraging them to sing with him. “Come on ladies!” He screamed, shaking his whole body on the couch between them. 

“IIIIII’m WORKING bitch! Ain’t got no time for DICK!” all three of them half sang, half shouted into the microphone before devolving into a fit of giggles. “Aw, come on Tora! Sing with us!” Erdene shouted over the music as Poppy and Quincey moved onto the next verse without her. Tora’s only reply was a disgusted sneer. Quincey shot him a drunken look in response, wagging his eyebrows up and down before dancing over to Tora’s couch. Without giving him time to react, he plopped himself on Tora’s lap. “Yahhhhhh, I’m big, I’m bosssss.” Quincey rasped into the microphone, his right arm wrapped around Tora’s broad shoulders, fingers twiddling along his stiff pressed white shirt collar. ‘Stiff’ Quincey giggled to himself, just like the man himself.

Quincey shook his head dizzily, not quite sure how he wound up on Jacob, the microphone now discarded on the ground. He could have sworn he had just been on Tora. Speaking of the man in question, he was seething, glaring daggers at the drunken Diva next to him. 

Poppy’s giggle drew both men’s gaze as she leaned back, drawing her knees towards her shoulders, arms wrapped around her middle. “You’re, hahaha, too, ahaha, much Quincey!” She shouted between giggles. Standing up to brush himself off, Quincey raised his hand and shot her a backwards angled peace sign. “ ’course I am honey!” Climbing over Tora once more he moved back to the small stage, set on choosing another song, Erdene clamoring over Poppy to join him. 

Tora watched as Poppy stood, taking cautious steps around the table littered with empty bottles and glasses that separated the two couches, before coming to a stop on the left side of him. Without breaking eye contact with her, he gave Jacob another shove with his left hand, sending the man sprawling into the far side of the couch, making room for her to join him. Giggling at his show of force, Poppy sat down beside him, tucking her arm under his before drawing her legs up on the couch beneath her. She leaned on him heavily, one of her fingers absently tracing the lines of his tattoos exposed by his rolled cuffs. Partially because she was drunk, but mostly because she just liked touching him. “Having fun?” She asked tilting her face up to his.

Tora arched a brow, his lips pressed tight into a line around his cigarette. “Ya shittin me right?” He mumbled turning his eyes back to Erdene and Quincey who were taking turns falling sloppily around the microphone singing a bastardized rendition of Billie Eilish’s Bad Guy. 

“Ah come on Tora, would it kill you to let loose with other people? You’re always teasing me when we’re alone,” Poppy whined, drawing his eyes back to her. She really did look like a hamster with her squishy little cheek smashed up against his bicep. Just then, the beat dropped.

“I like when you get mad, I guess I'm pretty glad that you're alone, You said she's scared of me? I mean, I don't see what she sees , but maybe it's 'cause I'm wearing your cologne.” Erdene loudly whispered into the microphone before handing it off to Quincey to finish the song. She proceeded to slump onto the abandoned couch, one leg draped over the back, the other falling useless to rest on the ground.

“Did she just pass out?” Poppy asked no one in particular. “Naw girl! Just takin’ a little breather!” Erdene shouted in response, flashing her a quick thumbs up before letting her arm fall limply across her waist. Tora trapped his cigarette between the fingers of his free hand, reaching for the strawberry juice on the floor beside him. Thus, allowing Poppy to continue holding the other captive, drawing little shapes with her fingertip on his upturned palm. Draining the remains of his glass he returned it to the floor, before turning to face her. 

“Ya like it when I tease ya?” He asked, face inches from hers. A soft beat filled the room, as Quincey sang “I miss you pushing me close to the edge, I miss you, I wish I knew what I had when I left, I miss you” The boy could sing, Tora mused to himself. All those lessons Quincey had begged Vince for as a child had obviously paid off. 

Poppy blushed under the weight of his stare, “well, I mean, sometimes, yeah.” She nodded absently to herself, “I like seeing you smile and laugh. Don’t always ‘ppreciate the jokes at my expense though.” She finished, beaming up at him. Cheek still squashed against him, he smiled back, Poppy’s eyes sparkling at the sight of his dimples. Raising her hand to his face, she caressed his cheek gently before poking one of them. “I really like these.” She stated, digging her finger in to emphasise that she meant it. “Fuck up my nights, yeah, all of my nights, yeah, I want you to bring it all on, if you make it all wrong, then I'll make it all right, yeah, I want you to ruin my life.” Quincey continued to croon in the background. Tora grabbed hold of her hand, pulling it down to his lap, a safe distance, he hoped, away from his face. He regretted it instantly as her soft little hand settled on his inner thigh. He willed the twitch he felt below his belt to stop. This wasn’t the time or place. Staring at her hand he couldn’t help catching Poppy’s cleavage in his peripheral. Her breasts were pillowed against his elbow, her shirt riding low due to her lounging position. For Fucks sake, he thought, this woman’s gonna kill me. He needed to get her off him, now. 

“Aren’t ya gonna sing?” He asked her, hoping to tempt her into moving toward Quincey and away from him. Just then, Quincey’s song came to an end, causing him to begin flipping through the book, looking for another. 

“Ya!” Poppy shouted suddenly, “And I know just the song! I’m gonna make you laugh Mr. Moody Man!” His hand forgotten, she pressed down against his thigh with both of hers, pushing herself to her feet. “Just you wait!” She threatened; all malice removed from the statement by the cute, short, little finger she waved in his face. 

He smirk at her as she stumbled away from him “Whatever you say kid.” Reaching the stage, Poppy tugged on Quincey’s arm, wordlessly demanding he bend down so she could whisper in the large man’s ear. The wicked smile that crossed his face had alarm bells ringing in the back of Tora’s head, every nerve ending in his body warning him of imminent danger. Just what did his little Bobby have planned for him? 

Quincey handed Poppy the microphone, obediently going to cue the music for her. Letting his gaze slide back to Tora, he took note of the dark man’s worried expression. Quincey almost felt pity for him… almost. His short-tempered bodyguard and childhood friend was in for it alright. Who knew Poppy was such a bad bitch? He thought, biting the inside of his cheek to keep from openly laughing.

Curling her hair around her finger, Poppy locked eyes with Tora. She bit her lip to stifle a giggle as the music started, before seductively purring into the microphone. “Aw baby, how you doin'? You know I'm gonna cut right to the chase, huh? Some women were made...” Poppy dragged the flat of her palm over her hip and up to her waist, tucking her hand into the curve, elbow cocked out as she leaned towards him, “But me, myself? I like to think that I was created for a special purpose,” She removed her hand from her body and pointed it at him. “And, uh what's more special than you? You feel me?”

He could feel her alright; he was quickly losing the battle in his pants and found himself surprisingly grateful that both Erdene and Jacob were snoring softly. His gaze darted over to Erdene, to ensure she was still asleep, when he noticed Quincey had seated himself at the end of Erdene’s couch, her foot resting next to his ear. A shit-eating grin plastered across his stupid pretty boy face. He was enjoying Tora’s torture goddamn it, and knowing him, Quincey was never gonna let him hear the end of it. “It's on, baby, let's get lost, You don't need to call in to work 'cause you're da boss,” Poppy sang, emphasising the word ‘boss’ before wagging her brows at him, “For real, want you to show me how you feel, I consider myself lucky, that's a big deal,” Quincey’s idiotic giggle had him scowling.

Poppy continued, ignoring Quincey, “Why? Well, you got the key to my heart, But you ain't gonna need it,” dropping her bottom towards the floor, Poppy spread her knees wide before standing up slowly. Keeping her back bent forward giving him an excellent view of the inside of her neck line, while simultaneously sliding her free hand up her thigh. She finished the move by give the top of her thigh a resounding slap, “I'd rather you open up my body And show me secrets you didn't know was inside, No need for me to lie.” Tora’s eyes widened in shock, he’d only ever seen strippers move like that in real life. 

“It’s too big! It’s too wide! It’s too strong! It won’t fit!” Poppy sang, strutting seductively towards him before twirling back towards the stage, “It’s too much, it’s too tough, He talk like this ‘cause he can back it up!” She was twerking at him, looking back at him around her shapely ass. Tora swallowed hard, trying urgently to remember how to breathe. He couldn’t recall having ever been this turned on in his life. “He got a big…” Poppy winked at him, “EGO! Such a huge ego! I love his big ego,” Tora deadpanned. Of course, he thought. She wasn’t trying to seduce him, she was teasing him. He crossed his arms, leveling his gaze on her. Fine, he wasn’t even going to bother hiding what she did to him. He had to fight his twitching lips from smirking as she impersonated him, shoulders raised to her ears, hands out at her sides, attempting to make herself appear larger as she swaggered towards Quincey “He walk like this ‘cause he can back it up.”

Settling into Quincey’s lap, she hooked her thumb towards Tora, pretending to have a private conversation with him, “usually I'm humble, right now, I don't choose, he could leave with me,” Poppy smirked, changing the lyrics, “Orrr, he could have the blues.” She crooned, turning to bat her eyelashes at him. She was stupid if she didn’t think he was going home with her tonight after this little performance. “Some call it arrogant, I call it confident, You decide when you find out what I'm working with.” She shifted in Quincey’s lap, hooking her free arm around his shoulders before, leaning back, straightening one of her legs, pointing her toe as she threw her head back, hair falling onto Ardene’s torso behind her. “Damn! I know I'm killing you with them legs, Better yet, them thighs,” she sang, drawing out the last word, finally meeting his eyes again, she smiled, seeming to enjoy whatever she saw lurking in the depths of his golden gaze. She pushed herself off Quincey’s lap, allowing him to give her booty a swat before shouting “Gettem’ gurl!”  
“Matter of fact it’s my smile, or maybe my eyes? Boy, you a sight to see, Kinda something like me.” She sang, returning to the stage, “It’s too big! It’s too wide! It’s too strong! It won’t fit! It’s too much, it’s too tough, I talk like this ‘cause I can back it up! I got a big EGO! Such a huge ego! But he love my big ego, I walk like this cause I can back it up!” She crooned, throwing her hand in the air before gyrating her hips and bottom towards the floor. “I, I walk like this 'cause I can back it up, I, I talk like this 'cause I can back it up, I, I, I can back it up, I can back it up, I walk like this 'cause I can back it up!” Oh she’d be backing it up alright; he thought darkly, he’d make sure of it.

Repeating the chorus again, Poppy strut towards him, grabbing hold of his shoulder she caged him for a change, throwing her arm over him, the other bent at the elbow keeping the microphone to her mouth. “It’s too strong, it won’t fit, it’s too much,” She continued as she tossed her legs to either side of him, knees pressed into the back of the couch at his hips. His arms uncrossed now, his hands coming to rest on the outsides of her thighs, helping to hold her in place as she began moving on him. “Ego so big, you must admit, I got every reason to feel like I'm that bitch,” Tora’s hands slide around to her ass, kneading it with his fingers as he pressed her tighter against his erection, “Ego so strong, you ain't know? I don't need no beat, I can sing it with piano...” Tossing the microphone to the side, Poppy cupped his face with both hands before delivering a punishing kiss.  
Quincey’s laughter, followed in tandem with clapping ruined the moment, bringing Tora back to the reality of his situation. Glaring at him over Poppy’s shoulder he tossed an irritated ‘Fuck you.’ “Oooo, full annunciation on the ‘you’" Quincey retorted, "Poppy honey, you got under his skin, excellent performance, really, you belong on stage beautiful! What a waste!” Blushing at the praise, Poppy pushed herself off Tora, his grip loosening on her reluctantly. 

Shaking Jacob awake, she smiled at him over her shoulder. “Come on Tora, the sooner you help me with them,” she said gesturing between Jacob and Erdene, “the sooner you can take me home.” Quincey gathered Erdene in his arms before hooking his fingers into Jacob’s collar. 

Laughing loudly, Quincy winked at Poppy, “Best let me handle that darling, I don’t think he’ll last that long judging from the tent he’s got going on in his pants!” Tora whipped a bottle at the wall where Quincey’s head had been as he flounced out the door with his cargo, “Have fun you two!” Poppy blushed to her toes and the last notes of her song faded.


	2. Coffee Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probably not what you were expecting but, I had a ton of fun writing it. Here's chapter 2 as requested. :P This is the end of this fic though. Enjoy!
> 
> Please let me know what you think!
> 
> Song suggestion: Read the fic and find out.

Quincey tapped his foot as his watch ticked impatiently. Where was that girl? She was supposed to be here five minutes ago. Shoving the straw of his Frappuccino in the side of his mouth he took long sips as he checked his messages. Nothing, well from her at least, his date from two nights prior was being a tad too thirsty. Didn’t the boy know desperation was a turn off?

“Quincey!” Poppy called to him as she burst through the Starbucks door and made her way over to his booth. She was a mess, well her hair was fine, it was in those perfect cute little French braids she liked so much, the rest of her was a disaster though. She was wearing threadbare leggings, buy one get one free flats and a sweater he was pretty sure was Tora’s. Not a stitch of makeup. What a waste, she was so damn cute, would it kill her to try?

“Hi honey,” Quincey greeted her, rising from his seat to embrace her. “Poppy, and I say this with love, when are you going to let me give you a makeover?” Poppy arched one delicate brow in his direction before sliding into the seat across from him.

“Come on Quincey, I get enough of that from Erdene. I love you both but really, it’s Sunday. I just want to be comfy. I dressed up last night.” Poppy justified herself as she pulled out her phone to make an app order.

Quincey leaned into her, a sly smile crossing his face. “Girl, speaking of last night, spill! What happened after I left? That performance of yours was ahhh-mazing. I’m practically tingling with excitement!”

Poppy blushed beat red, was this why Quincey had texted her this morning? “Quincey, if this is the novella emergency you were talking about, I’m not impressed. Our intimate life is none of your business.”

Quincey pouted at her, giving her the best puppy dog eyes he was capable of, “Don’t be stingy Poppy! You and I both know Tora is the inspiration of all my best work. I’ve been fantasizing about that man in bed for years! Now I can finally find out which ones could be true! I want to make my latest work the best one yet. You’re my source, my goddess of knowledge. Teeeelllll meee!” He pleaded like a petulant child.

Poppy rolled her eyes, he was really too much sometimes. Goddess? Really? “Careful Quincey, desperation doesn’t look good on you.” She warned before getting up to grab her drink from the counter.

Quincey crossed his arms and leaned back in his seat. Him? Desperate? Please. He was the king of aloof. His brows twitched as his nose scrunched, he did really want to know though. Poppy would tell him, she loved him. That’s what friends were for. Didn’t she know kissing and telling wasn’t taboo anymore? This was the 21st century after all. He was an erotica novelist for heaven’s sake! Nothing was taboo for him. Poppy slid back into her seat, much happier now that she had her molten hot chocolate. Quincey scrunched up his face in disgust, “Seriously honey? How can you drink that?”

“Well aren’t you just Mr. Judgy –pants today. For your information, this is delicious. You’d change your mind if you tried it. The chocolate chips are so good! And there’s nothing better than hot chocolate on a blustery day!” She chirped sweetly, gesturing out the window at the brisk autumn day.

“I think not honey, now, we were talking about Tora’s dick-” Quincey was cut short by Poppy’s coughing and sputtering. Honestly though, she was fooling about with Tora! Tora! And she couldn’t even handle the word ‘dick’? What was she going to do when he said pussy? He frowned at her, after her performance last night he had thought she was finally over this shy girl act she put on.

“Quincey, shtaaap!” She pleaded as she carefully set down her mug. At this rate she’d probably end up spilling it all over herself the next time he said something outrageous. “It’s not that I don’t want to tell you, it’s just, Tora would never forgive me for sharing. Especially with you.”

Quincey leaned into her again, “Especially with me huh? Why’s that Poppy? Does your man talk about me when I’m not around?” He asked, wagging his eyebrows at her teasingly. “For real though, you’re my freaking editor. I’m suffering from a horrific case of writers block. All these boys lately are so bleh.” He explained, sticking his tongue out on the ‘bleh’ while pushing his phone away from him.

Poppy giggled, pulling the sleeve of Tora’s sweater over her hand before covering her mouth with it. Quincey was always so dramatic. “Come on girly, give me something. Tora never has to know but please, give me some inspiration!” He begged, tossing himself onto the table, head over crossed arms.

“Quincey, get up, the table’s dirty it’ll ruin your pretty knit sweater.” Poppy chastised him, pushing at his arms. The man was as solid as Tora, she knew her prodding was in vain if he didn’t actually want to move.

Quincey sat up, pulling on his light grey cowl neck sweater, “It is pretty isn’t it. I’ll make Tora buy one just like it if you tell me.” He said, switching gears quickly, well, if begging didn’t work, maybe bribery would. “Come on girl you know he’d look hot in it. Only his would need to be cream, to contrast against that beautiful dark head of hair of his.” Quincey muttered, more to himself than to her.

Poppy bubbled laughter, of course Quincey would be thinking about colour palettes. “Okay, fine. We had sex. Happy?” She attempted to placate him. Quincey narrowed his eyes and glared at her in distain.

“We had sex.” He mocked, “Well duh, I know that much girl. I want details, steamy, intimate, graphic, deeetails.” Quincey reached over, taking her hand in his. “Inspiration, seriously, that’s all I need.”

Poppy let him hold her hand as she picked up her mug with the other one. Trying to decide what she could safely get away with telling him. “K, but Quincey, if Tora hears about this, or gets wind of it in anyway, my butt will be on fire and it’ll be your fault. If that happens I will never share anything with you ever again.” Poppy deadpanned, she wasn’t kidding about her bottom. Every now and then Tora would get in a mood and go all domish on her. The last time he spanked her she hadn’t been able to sit without a sting for hours. She had whined for days but had secretly loved it.

Quincey squeezed her hand tighter and crossed his heart with a finger from his free hand, twisting his thumb and forefinger at his lips, before gesturing to throw away his imaginary key. “Honey I can keep a secret that much I can promise you.” He clucked at her. He wasn’t kidding either; he had grown up around the type of people who didn’t loud mouths. That kind of habit got you killed real fast.

“Ok, so after you left, he was really grumpy, he wasn’t impressed with me at all.” Poppy mused, a small smile forming on her lips as she took a sip of her cocoa. “I asked him if he was mad at me.” Poppy paused to giggle, “he said ‘get that cute ass over here and find out’” Poppy imitated her large boyfriend, deepening her voice and shaking her shoulders back and forth attempting to look bigger than she was. She snorted at the memory.

“Ugh, so Tora, all Mr. I’m in charge. He orders me around all the time too, I’m always telling him he’s _my_ bodyguard, I’m the one that’s supposed to be in charge.” Quincey sympathized, propping his cheek on his fist, “Sorry, go on dear.”

Poppy smiled at him, “Well, then he picked me up and pressed me against the wall.” She stopped again, this time taking two sips of cocoa. “He told me in detail everything he wanted to do to me while I was dancing.”

Quincey rolled his eyes, taking a sip of his own drink, “Ugh, so typical, the man can’t do anything without intimidation. I knew it! I just knew he’d be a bedroom talker! He’s so quiet the rest of the time.” Poppy raised her brows at him as if to say ‘you want to hear this, or not? “Yes, yes, go on,” Quincey placated, waving the backs of his fingers at her.

“Then he folded me over the arm of the couch, pulling my hair so I had to support myself on my palms and he lifted my skirt, he played with me a bit then told me he wanted my naughty little mouth all over him.” Poppy blushed. Was she really telling Quincey this? She had edited so much of his smut, these types of conversations weren’t exactly new for them. Then again, telling him something so personal was not the same as talking about fictional characters in a book.

When Poppy didn’t continue, Quincey gave her hand a little squeeze, “so you blew him?” He asked giddily. He was thrilled, he knew she’d come around. He was practically swooning at the idea of Tora using the word ‘naughty’. He couldn’t wait to write. He knew this was what he needed.

Poppy took another sip of her hot chocolate, wrapping it in her cuff covered palms. “Not quite, he sat on the couch and I moved to do it and then he gave me that sexy smirk he does when he thinks something’s funny, but not quite funny enough to actually laugh, you know the one I’m talking about?”

“Honey yaassss. I know exactly the one you’re talking about. I’ve only included it in everything I’ve ever written and you know it. My leather clad hunk tosses that smirk at my beautiful pirate after they meet in the tavern!” He twittered giddily, Quincey was ecstatic; his muse had come back to him!

“Ok, so then, he goes, ‘big ego huh?’ and then I’m like, ‘yup, biggest ego I’ve ever seen, not sure how I can even handle it some days’ and then he laughed! He laughed so hard! It was beautiful, I love the sound of his laugh.” Poppy smiled inanely to herself, remembering the sound, wishing he’d do it more often.

Quincey smiled back at her, he was so happy for his friends, they really did deserve each other, and all the happiness that came with it. Tora had drawn a ferocity out of Poppy he hadn’t know she possessed. The girl was so used to going toe to toe with the hulk that she had long ago stopped taking shit from anyone. As for Tora, oh lord that man was birthed a new. He was so much lighter, smiling and cracking jokes and…and so much warmer than he had ever been. Growing up Tora had been all harsh angles and sharp edges. Poppy had filed him and shaped him into something so much easier to approach. That wasn’t to say that Tora had lost his mojo. Hell no. The man was downright scary, when he wanted to be, but when he was with Poppy, or just with him, he was a changed man. Poppy had succeeded in knocking down walls where Quincey had failed. Who would have figured?

Quincey was sucking on his drink, his palm supporting the side of his head, studying her when Poppy finally snapped out of her reverie. “Sorry,” she apologized softly, smiling into her cocoa, “then he said he had a special song for me too.” Quincey was flabbergasted, song? No steamy oral sex? What? No, no, no. This was not what he was hoping for.

“So you didn’t suck his dick?” He whispered to her, disbelief clouding his face.

“No Quincey, we listened to a song.” Poppy explained happily. Tora always talked to her through music. He wasn’t one for words very often, but when he played music, she could see all his emotions in his eyes. She just had to be patient enough to listen to the lyrics, to understand what he was trying to tell her.

“You’re lying, you have to be. Are you telling me he didn’t want sex?” Quincey whispered harshly, pulling his arms in tight to his body as he stretched towards her.

“No, we had sex, just not the way you think. He put on a song for me, melted my heart and then kissed me passionately as we made love. Gently, sweetly. Not like what I know you were expecting at all.” Poppy explained, finishing what was left in her mug as she remembered the sensations of his hands caressing her. The way he kissed as he moved within her.

Quincey threw himself back against the booth cushions. “Ok, I bite, what was the song? Save a Horse ride a cowboy?” he joked in slight annoyance.

“No.” Poppy replied indignantly.

“Big bottom girls?” He guessed.

“No!” Poppy whispered hoarsely.

“So it was Marvin Gaye’s lets get it on, then?” Quincey sighed, completely devoid of interest now. After Tora’s reactions last night, he had hoped Tora had ravaged Poppy like an animal. This was so disappointing. Love, ugh.

“Would you be quiet?” Poppy chided him, “Do you want to know or not?” She finished, crossing her arms over her chest as she leaned back in her own seat, glaring at him. It wasn’t her fault Quincey only wanted Tora as a two dimensional character. He was a man, a complicated, violent, sweet man, and she loved him deeply.

“Ya ok honey, let’s have it. Lay it on me. What did Tora play for you that spoke so deeply to your cute little cherub soul.” He mocked, loudly sucking up the remainder of his drink.

“I second that emotion by Smokey Robinson and the Miracles.” Poppy replied, sliding out of the booth to return her mug to the counter. It took Quincey a moment to pick his jaw up off the floor. That song? From Tora? Good lord, that was practically a proposal from him wasn’t it? What the actual fuck had this woman done to his best friend?

Making her way back to him, Poppy yanked on his pretty knit sweater. “Come on, Tora texted me, he’s waiting for us outside with the car.” Quincey followed after the small woman pulling on him, only pausing long enough to toss his cup in the garbage.

A moment later they settled into Tora’s warm leather seats. Poppy had crawled into the back, allowing Quincey to enjoy the extra leg room offered in the front. It took five seconds for him to crack, what he had learned was too delicious to pretend he didn’t know, he knew Poppy wouldn’t talk to him for weeks but, oh so worth it. “So, Smokey Robinson huh?” Quincey teased nudging Tora with his elbow. The death glare Tora shot Poppy through the rear view mirror promised retribution.

“I have no idea what the fuck you’re talking about,” Tora muttered, pulling away from the curb as Poppy wacked Quincey in the shoulder.


End file.
